The Search for a Cure
by Mitsukai20
Summary: Oneshot. Yukimura feels sick. Terribly sick. Horribly LOVEsick. Only that he doesn't know it yet. And so Yanagi proposes a 'cure' of sorts... if you can call it that way. Alpha Pair Yanagi/?


Mitsukai here with another one-shot, same OTP but different characterizations this time. I've always wanted to write Yukimura as an innocent, naive person when it comes to romance, because it suites him better than actually being omnipotent in all aspects of life. I can just imagine him asking curiously on how babies are made while being indestructible on the court. I've tried romance with a bit of comedy this time, so Majorly!uke-ish-Yukimura this time with an eternal blush on his features. also, Yanagi's lover is ambiguous this time, so it can be anyone you like.

Warmings and Disclaimers: Not mine. Alpha Pair shounen-ai. MajorlyOOCuke!Yukimura. Typos, And Yanagi. Yes, he's a warning in this one.

* * *

If one would ask on who was the most powerful and talented in the middle school tennis circuit, most people would probably answer the name of Yukimura Seiichi, nicknamed the 'Child of God', the captain of the Rikkaidai tennis club, more commonly known as the Kings of the junior high tennis world. Graceful and elegant, Yukimura Seiichi's tennis was feared but admired, as befitting the one who had fought his way to the very top of the tennis hierarchy.

But for all his omnipotence and glory in the courts, he was, also like a child in his own strange way. There was once a member of the tennis club, a senior, who confessed his feelings for the blue-haired beauty, then a second year, in front of the many students of Rikkaidai Fuzoku. The confession was greeted with shocked silence, and all eyes reverted to the Child of God, who had the understandable look of shock on his face.

"_Y-Yukimura, I… I really really like you!"_

"_S-Senpai… t-that's…"_

"_I-I don't care if we're both guys! These feelings… I just can't hide them any longer! I like you, Yukimura! I always have!"_

All witnesses watched with bated breath for the second year's response. The shock hadn't abated yet, but a glimmer of understanding can be seen in the younger teen's eyes. The senior, totally reddened from the adrenaline of confessing and the embarrassment in catching the public's attention, was in tenterhooks, praying to the gods that he would not be rejected by the beautiful and gentle Yukimura.

Finally Yukimura's lips broke out into the sweetest, most angelic smile ever seen in the history of Rikkaidai.

"… _I like you too, senpai."_

Once the words had sunk in everyone gasped, and all hell broke loose. The senior face alighted with a smile so bright; it seemed that the angel of god had descended upon him himself, as he gaped, unable to believe it at first.

"_R-Really, Yukimura? You-you really like me?"_

"_Of course, senpai!" _The second year assured him, and the senior's face looked like he had struck gold.

"_Just like how I like Sanada, Renji and the rest of the regulars!" _Yukimura continued happily, with his ever innocent and unassuming smile.

Now the moment Yukimura Seiichi said those words the crying and the celebrating stopped, and the students stared at the young teen, wondering if he had just that what they thought they heard. Yukimura noticed the stares and gave all of them a puzzled look.

"… _Why are you all looking at me? I told the truth. I like senpai too, just like I like the other members of the team." _Then his face became worried. _"Did I do something wrong?"_

The older girls were all quick to assure him that he didn't do anything wrong, the sweet young child that he was, and gave pitying looks at their batchmate, whose look of pure, ecstatic joy was replaced by an expression that could only be made as if Yukimura had just ripped off his family jewels by force with his bare hands.

Yes, Yukimura Seiichi, the Child of God, virtually unstoppable in the tennis court, was completely naïve and innocent when it comes to the matters of the heart.

Like now.

Yukimura internally cursed. What in the world was happening to him? He bit his lip worriedly, trying to take deep, calming breaths as his heart raced, pounding so loudly in his chest that he thought that the others could already hear it. His cheeks became stained with color, as he started to blush furiously, his face and body growing warmer as butterflies erupted from his stomach.

"Yukimura?" A deep, quiet voice startled him, but it only made the situation much worse. His cheeks turned rosier, and he sent a strained smile at the other, hoping that _he_ wouldn't realize the predicament that he was in.

"Yes, Sanada?" Thankfully his voice still remained the same pitch, flowing and very much effeminate. He cringed in slight mortification.

"Are you feeling all right?" The vice-captain only looked at him, his caramel brown eyes deeply concerned, though he looked to be as outwardly stoic as ever. Yukimura fidgeted, biting his lip as the feelings inside him steadily grew more chaotic.

"I-I'm all right." He tried to reassure the other teen, even smiling a bit, but the capped teen remained unconvinced. "Are you sure?" To Yukimura's complete horror and embarrassment, Sanada gently grasped his arm, looking deeply into his own blue eyes.

"You look flustered… do you have a fever?" A large, warm hand pressed itself against his forehead, making his toes curl inside his rubber shoes.

Yukimura was starting to hyperventilate. His heart was speeding faster than a bullet train, and his body temperature had risen to fever pitch. _Dear god, I think I'm going to faint,_ he thought faintly, his breath coming out in breathless gasps. His chest clenched so painfully that he couldn't breathe, and, if Sanada kept touching him like that, he would _have _fainted if not for the fact that Sanada's ever watchful eye had noticed mischief brewing in the courts. Again.

"Akaya! Niou! Marui!" The vice-captain barked, rounding on the said regulars. "What are you doing?"

The mentioned regulars quickly scattered in all directions, causing Sanada to return to his duties quickly, barking out orders and assigning laps. Yukimura very nearly sank to the ground in relief, the tight feeling in his chest quickly ebbing away, as he inhaled a quick breath, trying to fill his lungs with air. He pressed a palm to his face, trying to compose himself, his body rapidly cooling down.

It happened again. And it was, by far, the worst he had experienced. Yukimura couldn't understand why he kept having these… internal attacks, or so he named them. He's not ill again, was he? He hoped to himself that that wasn't the case. But he had never heard of an illness with these kinds of symptoms. He felt dizzy, giddy and faint all of the same time, his stomach churning as butterflies the size of dinosaurs rampaged, his heart beating so quickly and loudly in his ears, and that he found himself blushing more than anytime else in his fifteen years of life. It baffled him, because he had never felt something like this until the start of his second year.

And the worst part of it?

It always happened whenever his vice-captain was around.

Was Sanada making him sick? That should be impossible, since all of them were healthy and fit enough to play, and if Sanada did have an illness, it wouldn't affect him only. So what was wrong with him? He had been friends with Sanada for more than half of his own lifespan, and he can't understand why he was feeling like this toward his close friend _now_, of all times, when he was feeling considerably fine when he was with the other teen years before entering junior high.

It confused him so much. And every time he would try to think about it, the attacks would become worse, and heaven forbid if Sanada noticed and actually went closer, going as far as to let their skin touch, because Yukimura's mind would instantly turn into mush, and he was already distracted enough to not form an coherent thought when Sanada would do as much as look at him. Now, everything about his vice-captain bothered him. The way his eyes would look whenever he would playing a match, dark and intense, at other times quiet and solemn, the manner in which he spoke: steady, confident, so deep and undeniably masculine, the way his muscles moved under the yellow fabric of the tennis jersey… now he found himself reddening again, his chest thumping unevenly, as his own eyes quickly looked away from his vice-captain, who unconsciously sought him out as he was thinking these thoughts.

He was definitely sick with… something, he was sure of it. And, somehow, his vice-captain was the cause of it. But why? And did Sanada know? It wasn't a _bad_ feeling, per se, but it was definitely a distraction, since there was a time that Sanada looked so upset that he only wanted to cancel practice and cuddle the other teen into his arms, and him coming even _close_ to doing it was… just _unthinkable_. He was the _captain_, for god's sake, and tennis was always first priority. Which, he thought with slight horror, he wasn't even _thinking about lately_.

Oh god, he was seriously, terribly sick. It was starting to scare him, for the first time in his life; he didn't know what to do. The only way to stop the attacks was for Sanada to keep a distance from him, but even now it was turning out to be useless, since he would feel himself start to blush when the capped teen would enter his mind, which was on a frighteningly frequent basis. And, if he would admit it to himself, a small part of him didn't want Sanada as far away from him as he should.

He had to find a cure for this. _Immediately_. Or he just might faint if his attacks would escalate to the point that Sanada would only need to look at him in the eye.

-/-

"Renji?"

Yanagi Renji stopped and looked up, finding his captain standing beside him, uncertainty etched in his soft and delicate features. He was already dressed in his school clothes, waiting beside Yanagi's locker, tension clearly seen in his body.

"Yes, Seiichi?" Yanagi closed his locker and turned to his best friend, a bit concerned. The data master could clearly see that there's something bothering the other teen for quite a while now, and it's only a matter of time before the said teen to approach him and tell him all about it. If he would hazard a guess, it would about someone both of them would be very familiar with, and since he was the next person who knew that person very well, Yukimura would ask him some advice about it, which he would be all too willing to give. It's too easy to see in his mind, but he feigned ignorance, at least for the moment.

"Could you…" Yukimura hesitated. Should he tell Renji about his problem? Don't be an idiot, his mind chided him. You need help, and Renji's a trustworthy person. And with that, Yukimura steeled himself and pushed through.

"Could you talk with me? Privately?"

Yanagi doubted very much if the captain knew how he sounded at that moment. The moment he said it the rest of the regulars stopped at what they're doing and unabashedly stared, and Yanagi could almost see the cogs in their head whirring and turning. Even Sanada, Yanagi thought with much amusement, was listening in, his head turning 25 degrees more to the right as the captain approached him.

"Of course." He let himself sound completely surprised, even looking more so when Yukimura suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him quickly out of the door. He let himself be led outside, towards a rather secluded part of the tennis courts when Yukimura finally let him go, sighing deeply.

"Thank you, Renji." The teen gave his best friend a grateful smile.

"Don't worry about it, Seiichi." This was going to be fun. Yanagi leaned back, looking at his best friend curiously, despite the fact that he perfectly knew what was eating his blue-haired captain. "Is there something the matter?"

"Well…" Yukimura paused, before turning his very serious blue eyes on Yanagi's closed and calm one.

"I think… I might be sick again." He finally confessed, watching the tall brunet for any reaction. "I'm having some strange symptoms and I don't know what to do about it."

"An illness?" Yanagi asked slowly, deeply intrigued, despite himself, trying to mask the mirth in his voice. "What kind of symptoms are you having, Seiichi?"

"Um…" Suddenly Yukimura felt embarrassed, his cheeks taking on a tinge of pink as he tried to describe the internal attacks. "It's so strange… my heart would start beating so fast that I thought I'm going to get a heart attack, my face becomes warm and I think so irrationally, like wanting to stop tennis practice."

"And?" Yanagi prompted, choosing to ignore the last words, trying hard not to snort in amusement, sensing that there's more to it than what the captain's saying to him.

"And… it always happens when Genichirou's near me." Yukimura finished, his face suffused with a dark blush. "Renji, what am I going to do? I don't want to stay like this forever! One day Genichirou might be the death of me if that happens!"

… Oh. Oh. _Oooooh_. The moment Yanagi realized what was wrong he fought the urge to plant his face into his palm in exasperation, wanting to laugh out loud and to shake his head at the same time. Didn't Yukimura realize that he all but confessed his feelings for their capped vice-captain? Trust Yukimura to think of _those feelings_ as an illness rather than... Sometimes Yanagi really can't believe just how naïve his best friend was when it comes to these things, but at least his body was much more honest with it than anything else.

"Seiichi, calm down." Yanagi said patiently. "I think I know what's wrong."

"You do?" Hopeful blue eyes turned to him and Yanagi smiled, a plan starting to form in his mind.

"And… I think I have a cure." If his eyes were opened, they would have twinkled mischievously.

Yanagi Renji smirked internally. He was going to kill two birds with one stone, and with that, he leaned down to whisper the cure in the captain's ear…

-/-

Yukimura Seiichi strode to the calligraphy room with a purpose. Today, he was finally going to do it. He was going to stop procrastinating and finally face his problem head on, just as Renji advised him to. Standing in front of the sliding door, Yukimura exhaled a deep breath, mentally preparing himself, before putting his hand on the handle and opening the door slowly, the soft creak echoing as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Yukimura?" Sanada's strong, rich voice reached his ears, causing him to look up and stare straight at his vice-captain. "What are you doing here?"

The moment his mind registered Sanada's voice his body immediately kicked into overdrive, and seeing him physically made it worse. And _Oh dear god,_ Sanada was smiling at him now. It was a small quirk of his lips, but it was enough to make him feel faint.

_Get a hold of yourself, Seiichi._ A small, completely rational part of his mind chided at him. _Remember, mind over matter, like what Renji told you._

"_**Remember Seiichi, it's just simply a matter of mind over matter." **_Yanagi patiently told the shocked Yukimura._** "If you're able to overcome that first, the rest of the cure would come easily."**_

"_**B-But Renji!" **_A very flustered Yukimura protested._** "I can't do that to Genichirou!"**_

"_**Seiichi, you want to get well, is that right?"**_

"_**Well… yes, but–"**_

"_**Then please do as I say. Since Genichirou is the person who triggers all your attacks, it must be through his help if you want to stop it. And I'm sure that Genichirou would be willing to cooperate if you ask him to."**_

What had he gotten himself in to? Suddenly he felt like wanting to escape. But he had already resolved to do this, and so he faced forward, looking at Sanada straight in the eye.

"I have to tell you something, Genichirou." He said softly, not raising his voice for fear that it would betray him. His hands gripped the handle of the door so tightly, but he was as determined as ever to get this over with.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Sanada stood up, letting the worry enter his voice. Yukimura had been acting strangely, but he didn't voice out his concerns, opting to observe from a distance, knowing that the teen would tell him eventually what the problem was. He stood up and approached the blunette, whose face was starting to turn into a shade of red again.

Yukimura bit his lip. As much as he tried to not get affected with Sanada's presence, the moment the other teen took a step towards him, he felt his heart jump up his throat, as he became painfully aware that the both of them were all alone in this room. Rikkaidai's calligraphy room was rather infamous among the students and faculty as a place for confessing crushes, among… other things, as it was found on the end of east wing of the school. It was a quiet place, as not many students pass by it to give the calligraphers some piece of mind while practicing strokes, and not many students study calligraphy in the first place, making it a pretty deserted room for most of the time, thus ensuring privacy when it was needed.

"Genichirou, I–I think that I…" Yukimura started, blushing darkly in embarrassment when he found that he can't continue. _Idiot, just say it already!_

Sanada's heart started pounding when he heard those words. Was Yukimura… going to confess to him? But… didn't Yukimura confess to Yanagi already, in the clubroom? So the rumors weren't true that he and the Master were a couple, which he brooded over for a few days and was definitely _not feeling jealous about_. But if that wasn't it, then…? Thousands of questions ran through his mind, but it was useless to ask all those questions that he didn't have an answer for. The moment he realized his not too small crush on the Child of God he thought he was losing his mind. But Sanada just can't help the small bubble of hope in his chest that his hidden deep admiration for his best friend wasn't as unrequited or as unrealized as he had hoped.

"W-What is it, Yukimura?" Sanada's mouth was dry, hoping against all hope that his captain would be saying the words that the capped thought he was saying.

"L-Listen, Genichirou! I'm only going to say this once!" Yukimura was still embarrassed, but a sudden burst of adrenaline brought him walking forward, standing so close to his vice-captain that he could already feel the warmth emanating from the layer of his clothing. Sanada was silent, looking a bit confused but assuring, as he patiently waited for the next words to come, though internally, Sanada was anything but.

"I-I…" Yukimura looked down, unable to stare at the smoldering golden brown eyes any longer, thinking that he just might lose consciousness if he did. "Genichirou… I…"

_Come on Seiichi, say it already!_

"Genichirou, I… I think I might be sick again!" He finally blurted it out in one breath. "I'm so sorry!"

"Yukimura, I also–_What_?" Sanada's face underwent a series of transformations before settling on concern, as he fought down the almost painful throb of disappointment in his heart. He immediately grabbed one of Yukimura's hands, seemingly not noticing that Yukimura's face was turning scarlet at his touch. "Are you feeling all right? Does anything hurt?"

This was the reason why Yukimura didn't want to say things like this of the sort to his best friend. Ever since he had recovered from his illness, Sanada had been very protective of him, not that he didn't enjoy the feeling of being taken care of, but it _was_ troublesome at times, since Sanada tend to overreact to things that happen to him.

Which, of course, was the problem he was having right now. The moment Sanada touched him sparks flew from where their hands linked, and how he was feeling so dizzy that he can't even think straight. His breaths were coming out in breathless gasps, but he struggled to take control of his haywiring body.

"i-I'm fine." He said after a while, with Sanada continuously asking him what was wrong, worry seen in his bright brown eyes. "It-It will pass. This always happens."

"But Yukimura!" Sanada's hand tightened over his own, and tilted Yukimura's chin up so they faced each other. "What are we going to do? If you're sick again… I…" Sanada looked devastated, already lost in the memory of the past months. The look was enough to make Yukimura's soul cry out, and he placed his hand over Sanada's own, despite the devastating effect it had on his body.

"Don't worry so much, Genichirou. I have a cure." _At least, I hope it does,_ Yukimura thought rather feverishly, watching as Sanada's face slowly lit up, the hopeful look making him blush again.

"But I need your help to do it." Yukimura continued softly, watching Sanada for any reaction. "Will you help me, Genichirou?"

Sanada had no idea on how he could cure someone's illness, but since it's Yukimura, he was more than willing to help. "Just tell me what to do, Yukimura." He nodded resolutely, no hesitation whatsoever.

Yukimura paused, wondering if he should go through with it. Yanagi's words floated around his mind again and he blushed more profusely, wondering how on earth he could pull it off. But he trusted Yanagi completely, and Yanagi knew what the best was for all of them.

And he was finally going to be cured. That should be what he was focusing at.

"Well…" It was embarrassing, still, not to mention the fact that he might faint halfway through, but… Yukimura puffed out a breath of air, eyes narrowing in concentration as he guided their Sanada's hands to his waist, not missing Sanada's wide eyed surprise.

"Y-Yukimura…"

"Shh…" The captain interrupted by placing a finger on his lips, silencing him. The vice-captain complied, though his fingers trembled from their place near a curvy hip. Yukimura then proceeded to run his fingers down from a neck to a solid chest, peering up at his taller vice-captain with his shy, sapphire blue eyes.

"Close your eyes, Genichirou."

… Was Yukimura actually _flirting_ with him? Sanada's heart was pounding so hard that he was almost sure Yukimura could feel it under his palm. As far as he knew, no cure entailed something like _this_! If he didn't know any better, he would say that he's being outright seduced! But this was Yukimura, his sweet, gentle, innocent, naïve Yukimura who was sincere in asking for his help, and he'd be damned if he doesn't make his best friend feel better. And so with that thought, slowly he slipped his eyes shut, throwing double locks on his self-control as he gripped Yukimura's waist tighter, unconsciously pulling themselves closer to each other.

Yukimura exhaled a breath he didn't knew he was holding when Sanada obeyed his wishes. So far so good. He felt Sanada's rising apprehension, however, and could hardly blame him for it. But it seemed so… _comfortable_, being held like this, so securely, so warmly, and it prompted another dark blush to the porcelain cheeks.

_Well then…_ Yukimura raised his hands up, and, slowly, went up to Sanada's neck, gently encircling them as he pushed himself up to his toes, never realizing how… _tall_ the other teen was until now.

Only the sounds of their quiet breathing were heard. Sanada's eyes stayed closed, the only indication of his reaction his sharp intake of breath and the almost unbearable pressure on Yukimura's hips as they adjusted to the sudden movement. Yukimura wasn't better off either. His heart was fluttering like a hummingbird's wings, quick and fast, the red tint in his cheeks never seeming to fade away.

Yukimura hesitated, his sapphire eyes drawn again and again to Sanada's lips. It was chapped, probably because of daily training, but it looked soft, inviting. Despite himself Yukimura leaned closer, anticipation rising within him as he steeled himself, pausing just before their lips met, feeling Sanada's warm breaths tickle his skin.

Biting his lip, Yukimura Seiichi remained indecisive. What was he doing? He's going to kiss his best friend, who could be straight, for all he knew! And he really didn't know if this would translate as a cure, but he was already desperate, and he wasn't particularly… _against_ it too. But…!

_Enough! _His mind roared, and before he knew it, he was throwing all caution to the wind and finally pressed their lips together.

-/-

Yanagi Renji opened his eyes as his cellphone rang from his bedside table. Moving carefully as to not disturb his bedmate, he pushed himself to his elbows and grabbed the phone, flipping the phone open and speaking before the caller introduced himself.

"Good evening, Seiichi. I trust that the cure went well?"

"_Renji." _Yukimura's normally serene voice growled at him. Yanagi managed not to laugh out loud, toying with a lock of hair that belonged to the person sleeping soundly beside him. "Yes, Seiichi?"

"_The cure didn't work. In fact, you made it worse." _The Rikkaidai captain grumbled, sounding aggravated but sated, almost pleased._ "75 laps on the court tomorrow."_

"Of course," Yanagi quickly acquiesced, not bothering to hide the smirk that was forming on his face. "Could I assume that you're going to cut practice short tomorrow? To, ah… _recuperate_ your still adjusting body?"

"… _Make that a hundred." _And with that the line was cut, and Yanagi replaced the phone back in its proper place, laughter bubbling in his chest as he let a few chuckles escape him. Beside him, a teen stirred and cracked open an eye, staring at his very amused bedmate.

"Who was that…?" He asked groggily.

Yanagi was still chuckling when he settled back to bed again, a hand running through the soft strands of hair as he peered at half-asleep eyes. "Nothing." The other teen dropped back to sleep again, muttering incoherently, while Yanagi leaned back on the headboard, a smile still playing on his lips as he read a text message that was sent shortly afterwards that short conversation.

'_Renji… thank you.'_

Yukimura Seiichi was finally deflowered, in more ways than one.

And Yanagi Renji can't help but think of the winnings he would receive the next day.

* * *

I can just imagine Sanada's face when he thought that Yukimura was confessing to him. Can't you? That would probably be my most favorite part in the one-shot.

Reviews and comments appreciated.

**_Mitsukai20_**


End file.
